


A Strange Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food, M/M, Male Character of Color, Riding, Rough Sex, Sandwich, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tongues, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcus knew what to expect when he woke up in the middle of the night(12 am to be exact) to get a glass of water from the frat kitchen. What he didn't expect – was a very pale and very tall unidentified creature with four green eyes inside of the kitchen...rummaging the fridge. What he also didn't expect was a encounter that was just out of this world.





	A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this because I know I did. Mistakes are mine. I just did this for fun XD.

~+~

It was quiet as usual – nighttime was usually the time that things settled down and gotten quiet. Everyone else in the frathouse was quiet and asleep – which was strange since usually everyone would be partying. Though the last time they partied, police showed up and everyone(including party-goers who were also students) in the house was threaten with the thought of being arrested and the thought of the dean being called which would've been twice as worst as the thought of getting arrested. Since then, parties only go on during certain nights...Usually certain school days and the weekends.

Groaning softly as he arose from his bed, the need for a drink of water clawing at his brain and throat, Marcus stood up and headed towards the door(forgetting his robe; he was only wearing his Calvin Klein boxers). He was going to have to head downstairs in order to get a drink of water. Usually he bought a whole case of water bottles for him and his roommate who was still asleep in his bed which was across from Marcus's.

Though the consequence of him buying them would be that they would end up drinking them up after practice(for him, its more like baseball and basketball practice while his roommate, Q, had football practice).

He slowly opened the room door and gently closed it behind him so that he wouldn't wake up said roommate. He ran his hand tiredly through his golden brown and black spiked fade as he headed towards the stairs. He walked quietly down the carpeted stairs that would've usually had a couple or two out on them; inebriated and high. But for once, that wasn't the case.

He sighed softly as he continued his way down the stairs but then he paused when he heard a thud then the sound of things being moved around in the fridge...coming from the kitchen.

Though the possibilities were endless for what was going on in the kitchen; either Jack, the big eater in the frat house, was downstairs having a little midnight snack('little' snack was an understatement though) or a frat member was hungry and was getting something to eat.

He shook his head, smiling to himself as he finally made it down the stairs. Though once he turned to look into the kitchen and possibly greet whoever was in there, his eyes widen and he completely froze in his spot as he looked at the fridge.

The fridge light made it possible to see what who was in fridge but no – it wasn't a _who_ was in the fridge. More like a _what in the fuck_ was in the fridge.

That's when it stopped rummaging – must've heard Marcus's footsteps. That's when it whipped its head around. Or maybe it was a _he_? Or something.

Marcus stared at it in awe, his eyes wide with shock and his jaw was dropped as he stared at the person's facial details. They had four green eyes, something that resembled that of a spider's eyes. Their skin was extremely pale – albino colored. On the area that appeared to be the mouth area, there was mustard smeared across it. It quickly darted out what appeared to be a rather _long_ and _blue_ tongue that quickly lapped away the mustard. Marcus slowly moved his eyes down towards the rest of the person's body.

They had a muscular build – a...a _eight_ pack. They appeared human-like – the arms were muscular and built and so was its hands which were holding...the ham and turkey sandwhich that Eric, one of the fratbrothers, made along with the bottle of mustard in the other. It blinked all four eyes as it tilted its head at Marcus before slowly moving away from the fridge and shutting it closed behind it which made the only light source at that moment go out, leaving only their bright glowing green eyes which Marcus saw _clearly_ in the dark.

Marcus swallowed hard as he slowly backed into the living room area. He could see the green eyes moving which meant the thing was...

Then Marcus ended up backing up against an armchair – causing him to fall back. He bit back his curses because he didn't want the others to come running down here. He was gonna have to handle this on his own.

He bit his lip as he could smell the acrid scent of the mustard coming closer and closer to him as he shrunk away in the chair, trying to get away from the bright green eyes that seemed to be closing in on him.

That's when a thick and rather deep voice had filled his ears which made his eyes widen even more. "Human?"

Marcus swallowed thickly – his breathing stuttered as he shakingly whispered, "Y-Yes...I'm human..."

He then heard another sound as the living room light instantly flickered on, which gave Marcus a better view of what he was looking at. The pale humanoid was still holding the half-eaten turkey and ham sandwich in its right hand while in the left hand, it still had the mustard bottle open.

The pale humanoid was bent over Marcus, inspecting and looking at him closely as it then turned around away from Marcus and headed back into the kitchen. Marcus swallowed nervously, watching as the humanoid placed the two items it had in its hands down on the counter before walking back into the living room though it didn't get as close to Marcus as it was just a few moments ago.

Marcus looked down towards the humanoid's lower area to see that it was wearing black pants and socks...must've wanted to dress like a human.

Marcus stuttered out softly as he looked at the humanoid which was still staring at him with all four glowing eyes. "W-What are you?"

The humanoid then seemed to form lips as it smirked at him, in the process, revealing some very sharp canines. It preyed closer to Marcus and that's when Marcus started to try and get away but suddenly he was frozen in his spot; unable to move a inch as the humanoid preyed closer.

"Your skin...different..."The humanoid then mumbled out, his head tilting as he closely inspected Marcus's features.

Marcus could sweat and perspiration forming on his forehead as he swallowed hard before whispering, "I-I'm mixed..."

"Mixed?"

"African-American and Caucasian...I-I'm a mixed race." Marcus nervously explained(he was actually mixed and lightskinned)as the humanoid stared at him curiously before smirking broadly.

"Different race of human, huh..."

"Y-Yeah...w-what are you?"Marcus questioned once more as the humanoid continued to look at him like he was a fresh piece of meat. "I am a Valien. A race that wishes nothing more than to explore," As he said this, he quickly grabbed hold of Marcus and that's when Marcus suddenly remembered what he was wearing. He was wearing only his boxers. The humanoid held him up, its strong arm wrapped around his waist to hold him all while forcing Marcus to wrap his legs around the other's waist which was something he did NOT want to do. He could feel a firm object poking his ass which made his eyes widen in shock. "The human species."

"W-What are you doing?"Marcus whispered harshly as the humanoid smirked, all four of its eyes diverting from Marcus's face to Marcus's groin. His cock shamefully twitched in its now uncomfortable confines.

"If you are a different race of human...you must be different in this _area_ of human knowledge."

Now, Marcus felt heat going to his cheeks. "W-Wait... I'm not _that_ way."Marcus quickly explained but then he felt something slip underneath his boxers and wrap around his twitching member, causing his eyes to slightly roll.

"That way? What does that mean?" The humanoid questioned as he continued to carry Marcus around before heading towards the sofa area where he sat down, his arm still wrapped around Marcus's waist.

"I-I'm...shit...not gay. I-I'm not gay...oooh..."Marcus groaned softly as he felt the thing wrapped around his dick slowly stroke it, causing it to grow harder.

"Gay? You mean the term that you humans used to describe a homosexual?"The humanoid questioned before reaching his hand down and proceeding to slide his hand underneath the waistband of Marcus's boxers before slowly pulling them down.

"Y-Yes...oh fuck.."He moaned out in a whisper – still remembering that he was in the frat house and it was around midnight. The guys were upstairs still asleep.

"Ah. I find it strange that you humans call it that. Our species doesn't classify others by sexuality..."The humanoid muttered before ripping off Marcus's boxers which made Marcus's eyes widen when he felt the only thing protecting his manhood being ripped off, leaving him naked and exposed besides the fact he was wearing his...er...Pikachu footies.(He lowkey loved Pokemon.)

"Oh _fuckkk..._ "Marcus moaned throatily as the humanoid started to stroke his cock, smirking at him as Marcus slowly threw his head back, his eyes rolling to the near back of his head.

"I am going to be honest with you human...I am going to fuck the living life source out of you."The humanoid whispered, its voice throaty and rough,causing Marcus to bite his lower lip as his cheeks got redder.

The humanoid's long tongue slipped out of its mouth, lapping and licking at Marcus's face before slipping into his mouth and Marcus started to grind his hips upward, making the humanoid's hand stroke his cock even more – making more and more pre-come dribble out of the tip.

-

" _fuck fuck fuck fucckkk...damnnn...._ "

The humanoid smirked, sliding its member deeper inside of Marcus, making Marcus wrap his arms around the humanoid's neck in order to hold on. The humanoid brought its hands down to Marcus's asscheeks before smacking one of them hard making the other moan loudly into its shoulder.

Marcus bit his lip in order to restrain his moans. The humanoid's cock was stretching him out _soo..good..._ It was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Then he felt the other's hand slowly trailing up his chest up to his neck, applying pressure to it which forced Marcus to steadily ride the monstrous cock.

"I suppose this would be the best time to ask this question because I've seen from most programs that the dominant other should ask this question. Who's your daddy?"

" _Yo-You..._ "Marcus strained out, his eyes rolling and his moans unable to be restrained anymore as he bounced up and down on the rather large dick that he was stretched out on.

"That's the correct answer, slut."The humanoid murmured, all four of his eyes watching as the other rode him.

Marcus prayed the others didn't hear him moaning like this or even come down here and _see_ him like this. He wasn't gay but...something inside of him was making him otherwise.

The hand that was around his neck had moved away and then all of a sudden, the humanoid picked him up, his strong arm around his waist to hold him up and his other was stroking the other's cock which was bouncing helplessly against Marcus's lower abdomen.

The humanoid then started to pound him mercilessly at the same time, knocking the air and the sense out of Marcus. The humanoid walked them into the kitchen, making the living room light go out in the process. Following that light going out, the kitchen light automatically came on which blinded Marcus for a mintue but his eyes ended up rolling to the point the white could be seen because the other started to fuck him again once he got him on a clear counter.

" _Y-You're doi-doing me wrong..."_ Marcus groaned out as he looked up at the humanoid who was looking down at him with that broad smirk on its face.

"I do not think so. I find this a pleasuring experience, don't you?"It questioned and Marcus ended up having one eye rolled up and the other slow in going up as a response when the other hit a rough stroke inside of him. The only sound that could be heard was skin hitting skin and the other's balls hitting the fuck out of Marcus's ass.

Marcus felt nothing but pleasure go throughout his body. He was so close ...so fucking close...

" _I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."_ Marcus stuttered as he finally felt the other slam into him so hard that it forced him to arch his back as he moaned and released increasingly hard, his come splashing his chest and his vision was getting blurred as he kept shooting more and more onto his chest. The humanoid smirked down at the convulsing human which was clenching around his cock just right. It kept fucking the other, milking his aching prostate until Marcus started to go red and his cock started to get harder already after the orgasm.

"Now it is my turn now."The humanoid deviously uttered as it slammed harshly into Marcus, making the others eyes go straight up to the back of his head, only the white and the red of his eyes could be seen as he let out a thick moan when he felt the other releasing deep within him. The humanoid shot more and more of its load inside of Marcus who gurgled a response, his face red and his eyes going crosseyed as he spluttered and coughed up some of the cum. The humanoid's eyes glowed a bit brighter as he leaned down, its tongue extending outward to lap and lick up its own mess and lick away some of the sweat that formed on Marcus's forehead.

Marcus panted heavily, his skin feeling sticky as he laid on the counter all tired and full. He was surprised that none of the guys heard what was going on downstairs.

"They are sedated heavily to the point sound could not be heard. You, on the other hand..."

"Y-You planned this?"

The humanoid casually shrugged as its dick twitched inside of Marcus who arched his back some, "Maybe. I did not plan that I would get a different mixture of race. It is indeed a coincidence I got you instead."

"Fuck..."

The humanoid then darted its eyes over to the leftovers of the sandwich it had been delving in. It reached over and picked it up. Marcus raised a tired eyebrow as he watched the humanoid go back to eating the sandwich.

"W-What are you doing?"Marcus questioned as the humanoid then looked back down at Marcus before raising an eyebrow. It started back thrusting even though it had already came which made Marcus groan loudly.

"Doing what you humans do. Eat."The humanoid casually said as its other hand gripped one of Marcus's thighs and started to pound away at Marcus's raw prostate.

"B-but..OH FUCKKKK..."Marcus cried out, his eyes going crosseyed as he struggled to grip the counter edge in order to hold on.

"Do not worry human, I have plenty of hours and mintues...And my species can keep fucking for hours...without even cumming or pausing to take a break..."

Marcus's face went red as the back of head hit the counter as he shamelessly moaned.

All he really wanted was a drink of water...That was all.

The End.

8s$ 


End file.
